Spared by the Enemy
Author: ThaChompyLeader (Setting: Underground ravine, no specific date) ---------------------- There are sounds...sounds of humans. I can hear a pickaxe ringing from slashing at stone. I'm feeling their drumming heartbeat through ground vibrations, the smell of living things and fresh air. Somebody found my ravine! The ravine is my home. I have nowhere else to live. I died there on a curious expedition, and I still live here. Humans fear my kind, the undead. I moan in anticipation of a fight and duck to a small hole in the wall of the ravine. Footsteps...the human is wearing armor. The clanging of metal against stone in the familiar pace of sprinting was something I grew to recognize. Wait...this human is building some sort of bridge...this is no fool. They're building it across the other side of the ravine. A perfect chance to attack! I'm crawling up the stone to find him, and it's really hard to not let a grunt slip. I'm managing well at the moment. Gotta get to that bridge. Gotta keep going... Hold on. There's a flow of water coming next to the bridge. I gotta avoid that...make no sound...wait! I feel my foot slipping! I'm gonna fall! Gotta grab to the bridge! Gosh. I almost fell. The water is roaring right by me like a raging waterfall. I don't think I can hold on much longer to the bridge...come on...don't let that human see me... My hands feel wet...I'm slipping! There's no foothold in the stone...I try to grab on tighter, and it feels like it's working..for now. That human doesn't hear me yet, I don't think. If I can just get myself up on the bridge... I can barely see above the bridge...Wait, that human looks like they stopped moving...I can't see their head. It doesn't look like they see me. Do they see me? I hope they aren't seeing me, or else I would be majorly embarrassed. I've never been caught by humans coming down here. I'm trying to listen..gosh dangit, that waterfall is making it really hard to hear. Though, I'm feeling that human's heartbeat racing. They're scared. If they're scared-- Oh no! Do they see me? I'm trying to push myself up...holy swiss cheese! That hum an is looking right at me! They see me! What do I do?! If I fall, I'm going to die! My hands...I feel them slipping even further...I'm going to die. That human's dropping their pickaxe. They're starting to walk over to me...I can't do anything. I groan while trying to get a good grip. That human is holding a sword now...they're going to kill me. I just know it. This is gonna be the end of me. They're staring at me like...like...like a half-dead dog or something. But there's something else I see in their eyes...I'm not sure what it is. They're still holding the sword. I'm losing my grip. I don't know what to do anymore... Wait. They're bending over. Over a foot or something away from me. They're not looking at me anymore...they're looking at the bottom of the ravine. They're holding the sword out over the bridge...what are they doing? What...where'd the sword go? Did they just drop it over the ravine?! I'm hearing a loud ringing from below...maybe they dropped the sword. But why the heck are they acting so strangely? I never see humans act like this. The human's getting up...walking over to me...wow, they look tall. Wait, is my left hand slipping? Augh, I need to grab on! I feel a slap against my side, and a lot of weight on one hand. I lost my grip on one of my arms...I'm gonna fall. There's no way this human is going to- Wait a second. They're bending down...I'm feeling dizzy, I don't think I can hold on for much longer. Are..are they holding out their hand? They're looking at me right in the eye...should I take their hand? Or is this a trick? It's gotta be a trick. I don't believe this. This can't be happening... Whoah! Did my hand just slip...? I'M FALLING! I lost my grip! I'm shutting my eyes and screaming out in the empty darkness...but it feels weird. Why haven't I hit the ground yet? I dare a peek...and I see that human, holding on to my hand with both of theirs. Are...are they smiling ''at me? I'm not falling..I'm hanging over the edge of the bridge with that human holding on to my arm. I feel them hauling me up...but why did they save me from a sure death? Why are they doing this? Why are they being so...so ''nice? Ow, my foot just hit something...Oh, the wood bridge. I guess I'm standing now..yes, I am standing..a few inches away from that human! What do I do...that human is just staring at me. I don't know what to do...they just saved my life...but why? Why would they help a horrible-looking thing like me? They're an enemy...enemies don't help enemies... I'm feeling something run down my chin...am I drooling? Oops, I was standing there too long. I'm feeling my face turn hot. Do zombies blush? I don't know. Maybe I am, because that human is giggling. Or are they chuckling? I should have attacked this human already...I'm feeling my instincts screaming at me. This isn't right. But at the same time...it feels like it is. Ow. I'm hearing something loud, feeling myself return to reality. That human is walking away...from where they came from. They're leaving. I'm leaving, too. I'm walking over to the bottom of the ravine. I've been saved by a human...who knew? -END Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics Category:Finished Fanfictions